


Dean, Cas and Nutella

by Malec_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Nutella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Novak/pseuds/Malec_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds Nutella in the cupboard and so they find themselves sat in front of the TV watching Dr.Sexy with a pot of Nutella when Castiel turns innocent into kink play. </p><p>*Nutella Kink smut ;) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, Cas and Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on this supernatural RP I am currently in, I've added more description, but I thought I would share :)

Cas and Dean had found themselves sat in front of the TV watching Dr.Sexy on the sofa with a pot of Nutella in Deans lap, that could only lead to many possibilities running through Castiel's head….

“Na ah Dean Bee” Cas smirks, licking a stripe of chocolate off Deans's finger. Proving a point that the Nutella was to share.

“Hmmmm” Dean hummed, enjoying the feel of Castiel's mouth wrapped around his finger, sucking gently at the chocolate.

Castiel grins as he removes his mouth from around Dean’s finger, licking around his mouth and enjoying the taste of Nutella. Looking back at the Tv as though nothing had just happened, he was attempting to tease Dean however Dean had other plans as he leans against Castiel attempting to be adorably annoying and pretending to eat Castiel's arm.

Castiel feeling Dean nibble on his arm began to laugh and squeal on the sofa while attempting to push Dean away playfully, “S..stop Dean” he continues laughing as Dean ignores Cas and continues with his tickling torture and the nibbling on his arm.

Cas haven given up attempting to push Dean away ends up laughing loudly and thrashing his body trying to get away from Deans hands, tears streaming down his face from laughing so much as he starts to slip from the sofa, falling on the floor and clutching his sides unable to stop giggling despite being on the floor. At the same time as falling on the floor, Castiel had gripped Deans's arm and dragged him to the ground with him.

“Deannn you ass” He laughs, shaking his head as he rolls onto Dean, straddling his hips and attempting to gain payback.

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow as he gazes up at Castiel, lust clear in his emerald eyes.“No one tickles me and gets away with it Dean” He smirks, pinning Deans arms above his head as he leans forward, biting Dean on the neck, hard before licking it. His knee pressing on Deans dick. “Maybe I'll just tickle you, maybe I'll use the Nutella or maybe I'll leave you hanging for an entire day” hums in consideration “ but I haven't decided yet but I will, soon. “ He grins, his eyes shimmering in mischief.

“No one tickles me and gets away with it Dean” He smirks, pinning Deans arms above his head as he leans forward, biting Dean on the neck, hard before licking it. His knee pressing on Deans dick. “Maybe I'll just tickle you, maybe I'll use the Nutella or maybe I'll leave you hanging for an entire day” hums in consideration “ but I haven't decided yet but I will, soon. “ He grins, his eyes shimmering in mischief.

Dean arches into Castiel, moaning in response to Castiel's teasing words.

Castiel grins as he spots the Nutella pot and reaches over for it, grabbing at it to dip his finger in and coating Dean’s nose in chocolate. “You have a cute nose” he mumbles as he leans forward, his tongue licking the chocolate of as he hums in appreciation. “We could have fun with this,” He says whilst holding up the Nutella. “Do you want to play Dean?” he asks, almost giddy with excitement.

“Oh god yes!”

Castiel laughs as he pulls himself off Dean, helping Dean to his feet before pulling him and dragging him towards their bedroom in the bunker. Pushing him through the doorway and locking the door so that they wouldn’t be disturbed as he turns back to stare at Dean, a sly smirk on his lips as his eyes gleam with wicked glee. The pot of Nutella clutched into his hands. “Strip and get on the bed!” he orders.

Dean doesn’t hesitate as he obeys Cas’s commands, stripping himself of his clothing painfully slowly before climbing on the bed making sure his ass was stuck up in the air for the show. Grinning to himself as he hears Cas moan behind him.

Castiel peels his eyes away from Deans behind as he reaches for the blue tie around his neck, grabbing the other tie from over the chair in the corner of the room. Licking his lips, he leans over and begins to tie Dean’s wrists to the headboard. “Oh this is going to be so much fun Dean” he grins as he takes his trench coat off, unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt before grabbing the Nutella to play with.  

Dean licks his lips in arousal, his breathing becoming laboured the more he waits in anticipation of what Castiel will do to him.

Castiel crawls up Deans body, pressing his dick into Deans before moving to straddle him whilst grinning wickedly. His hand reaching over to the pot of Nutella as he grabs a dollop of the chocolate, spreading it on Deans's chest and over his nipples. His tongue swiping across his lips in anticipation of licking it clean from Dean. Once done in rubbing the Nutella, he leans forward to lick a stripe down Deans's chest, humming at the taste of Dean and Nutella.

Dean, watching Castiel as he arches up into him,  his sexual moans echoing around the bunker as he begs for more.

Castiel hums as he rocks his hips loving the way Dean looks as he continues straddling him before leaning forward to wrap his mouth around Dean’s nipples, licking off the chocolate. His tongue swirling, his teeth grazing and nibbling at his nipple.

Dean unable to control himself, cums right there and then, his mind mush from the feeling of Castiel.

Castiel's eyes widen in surprise before breaking off into a fit of giggles, unable to stop “ Dean “ he shakes his head, the laughter fading off to be replaced with a stern expression, “ now you've let me in a bit of a pickle, Dean” he shakes his head, stopping all ministrations as he stares at him. “Should I fuck you anyway? Or clean you of chocolate and please myself while you watch? hmm” he thinks, tilting his head and waiting to see what Dean has to say.

Dean looks at Cas, his cheeks the color of bright red tomatoes as he replies, “Fuck me Cas”

“If you wish Dean Bee” Cas climbs off Dean, pulling his pants and boxers down in one move but leaving his shirt on as he lubes up his finger, pushing in without warning. “So good for me Dean Bee, my Dean” he moans.

Dean feels the coldness of the lube and shivers as he moans, pushing back on his hand and almost begging for more.

“You want more Dean, I'll give you more” Cas grins as he pushes in a second finger, searching for Deans prostrate which he finds and gives it his full attention as he continues to slowly open Dean in a teasing way.

“F-FUCK….Cas….” He shouts, his dick getting fully erect again, but he is unable to touch himself due his wrists tied to the headboard with Castiel's favourite tie.

Castiel smirks as he adds a third finger, still brushing against Deans prostrate as he continues to go maddeningly slowly, fucking Dean with his fingers. “How much do you want me, Dean? Want to hear you beg for me” he commands as his tongue licks a stripe along Dean’s thigh.

Dean moans as he calls out, “fill me Cas , fill me with you hard dick !”

Castiel moans as he removes his fingers, lubing himself before pushing into Dean needing Dean’s ass around his dick as he groans, his hands gripping Deans hips.

Dean starts to fuck himself on Castiels dick, moaning loudly and loving the way Castiel felt around him. Pulling on his restraints as he throws his head back.

Cas moans rocking into Dean and hitting Deans prostrate every time with ease, his fingers trailing along Deans chest in the Nutella. Bringing his finger back, he slowly licks the chocolate off his fingers in a teasing sexual way, humming at the taste of Nutella mixed in with Deans ass.

Dean’s toes curl in pleasure, Castiels name being screamed as he fucks into him. His eyes concentrating on Castiel as he watches him lick the chocolate off the finger he used to open him up.

Cas picks up speed, slamming into Dean forcefully as he brings his fingers back to Deans hips, digging in as he enjoys the sound of his name being screamed from Deans sculptured mouth. “That’s it Dean keep screaming my name” he commanded, shouting.

“Fuck Cas!” Dean screams, throwing his head back.

Cas continues pounding into Dean, his teeth biting Deans thigh, his tongue soothing the pain as he marks him. Castiels nails still digging into Deans hips as he pants, losing the rhythm a little bit as he feels the slow build in his abdomen.

Dean shouts, biting hard on his lip causing it to bleed, the pain over run by pure pleasure. Dean tries to hold on as Castiel continues to fuck into him but unable to hold on as he cums, shouting Castiels name.

Cas sees and feels Dean cum, causing him to reach the edge as he screams out Deans name, cumming inside of him while panting heavily. “F-Fuck Dean….” He pulls out, slumping against him. “I made you cum twice, I feel like I’ve made an achievement” he giggles.

Dean chuckles, his voice hoarse. They stay like that before Castiel unties Dean and wraps the tie around his neck once more. Their bodies slotting into place as they fall asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted from their activities with Nutella. Castiel will never be able to look at Nutella and keep a straight face ever again.

 

My wattpad cover :D


End file.
